Fling
by PandoraCMN
Summary: Kittinn one-shot, smut.


**(Rated M for smut)**

Quinn was going to go meet Kitty today like she had been doing twice a week to help her practice her singing and dancing for the Glee club, even though once they got together their wasn't much practice towards singing and dancing. Kitty made Quinn feel amazing, maybe it was her non-stop praising as to how amazing she is, or how every time they get together to practice Kitty tells her how beautiful she is which normally leads to them practicing something else with their mouths other than singing, the thought about it made her shiver, remembering Kitty's touch. She knocked on the door to the Wilde's household, hearing the noise of Kitty running down the stairs and tripping over the clothes she always has laying around the house made her giggle. The door flew open and Kitty quickly pulled Quinn inside, shutting the door and pulling Quinn into a heated kiss, Quinn smiled but pulled away.

"No, it's my last day to help you practice, we have to practice today!" Quinn demanded turning around and walking to the living room, looking around the messy house, hearing a whine come from Kitty before she followed.

"Does today have to be your last day?" Kitty asked Quinn as the sat on the couch, Quinn laying the lyrics she had brought on the coffee table where dirty dishes, more clothes, and other random things lay.

"Yes," Quinn said, looking over at Kitty to see her upset, "We never should've done this in the first place and you know that...you know both of us would get into a lot of trouble for this."

"I know, you're right, let's practice." Kitty sighed, however Quinn could tell she was still extremely mad and upset with her, it bothered Quinn, she had actually grown to like the girl, she had always liked her she just never thought she would've developed such feelings for her.

"Once we get done practicing we'll clean up the house before your parents get home from vacation tomorrow." Quinn said, grabbing one of the many sheets of song lyrics, Faithfully by Journey off of the table, gesturing for Kitty to take one of the sheets.

"I can do it, You don't have to help." Kitty said, grabbing her lyrics from Quinn.

"Oh, but I do, I helped make most of this mess anyway..." Quinn said, looking at it and smirking, shaking her head.

Kitty held back a smile, still upset over it being Quinn's last day.

"Anyway I'm missing a pair of underwear..." Quinn blushed, making Kitty laugh, "Shut up, let's practice!"

They practiced for almost two hours, Quinn insisted Kitty rest her voice after she practiced for about thirty minutes but Kitty wouldn't stop, it helped her not think about Quinn leaving and met she had to stay longer. Kitty finally laid the lyrics to I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry back on the table, standing up and grabbing all the dirty dishes, taking them in the kitchen and placing them in the dishwasher without a word. Quinn stood up, picking up all the clothes and putting them in the hamper, searching all over for her underwear. Kitty walked back in the living room, seeing Quinn was gone, she looked in the hall, Quinn was still out of sight; Kitty finally found her in her bedroom, searching it.

"What are you looking for?" Kitty laughed at Quinn's panicking search.

"I told you I was missing a pair of underwear, what if it's with your clothes and your mother finds it?" Quinn said, sitting down on the edge of Kitty's bed, trying to catch her breath from running around looking for them.

Kitty smiled, moving to sit down beside her, wrapping Quinn in her arms, kissing her cheek lightly, "She'll think they're mine, sweetie, stop worrying so much."

Quinn sighed, nodding her head before pulling away and fixing her hair "I mean, I've looked everywhere, they couldn't of just disappeared!"

Kitty smirk, "Well, no, and you didn't exactly search everywhere now did you?"

Quinn huffed, "Yes, I did, I searched every-"

Kitty smiled as Quinn realized what she meant, Quinn turned to her, shaking her head before Kitty leaned in and pecked her lips, going back again and deepening the kiss, Quinn pulling back, "I said we couldn't do this anymore."

Kitty whined, "Come on, we practiced and cleaned the house, what little's left I'll get tomorrow morning before my parents get home, I know we shouldn't do this, we both know that but I want to...maybe it was a fling for you and if it was that's fine but just please just once more before your fling is over."

Quinn was amazed that Kitty had feelings for her just as much as she did, she leaned in, kissing her heavily; Kitty smiled into the kiss, leaning back and pulling Quinn with her so Quinn was hovering above her, though they never broke from the kiss. Quinn straddled Kitty's thigh, pressing it gently to her center, breaking from the kiss and pulling her and Kitty's top off, unbuttoning Kitty's jeans and sliding them off of her, quickly followed by Kitty's bra and her own underwear which she found insanely attractive for Kitty to have done. Kitty sat up, pulling Quinn's jeans off and tossing them to the side, leaving her in only her underwear and bra but before Kitty could manage to get anything else off of her Quinn pushed her back on the bed, moving to her knees and pulling Kitty closer.

Quin wrapped her arms around Kitty's thighs and placed kisses on either of them before moving to her center which was already extremely wet, turning Quinn on even more, she quickly unhooked her arms from Kitty's thighs to help her get better access, making Kitty moan, Quinn smirk before continuing to massage Kitty's clit with her tongue, pushing two fingers inside of her.

"Ah, Quinn!" Kitty, groaned, throwing her head back.

Quinn pumped her fingers in and out faster and harder, she felt her underwear getting soaked and moved her other free hand down to please help herself out. Kitty moaned and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair as she sucked on her clit, grinding her hips in sync to Quinn's pumping rhythm, Quinn moaned making Kitty alert, she looked down at Quinn,smirking at the thought.

Trying to keep her voice, knowing she was close to climax, Kitty asked "Q, are you playing with you?"

Quinn didn't break, wanting to ignore the question, Kitty suppressed a moan and lightly pulled on her hair, stopping her from her "duty", Quinn kept pumping her fingers, curling them into her and hitting her soft stop.

"Fuck, Quinn!" She moaned, getting her stuff together, "Please, just answer..."

Quinn moaned as she returned her mouth to Kitty's center and continued pleasing Kitty and herself, "Mmm-uh..."

With that Kitty let go, tightly gripping Quinn's hair and pushing her hips into it, throwing her head back "Fuck!"

Quinn smiled and moaned, loving the pleasure of pleasing Kitty, Quinn pulled out and stopped touching herself and just settled for taking her wet underwear off, moving to lay beside Kitty who was just starting to calm down from the high, her breathing steadying. Quinn licked her finger clean as Kitty opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you wanna taste?" Quinn questioned.

Kitty smirked, grabbing Quinn's other hand she had been using to please herself and licked them. Kitty fixed herself, pulling Quinn on top of her, wrapping her arms around her thighs, pulling her up, Quinn smiled and grabbed the headboard, has Kitty placed her in the right spot and placed kisses on her center, teasing her, Quinn grinding her hips, begging to be played with, Kitty smiled, pushing her tongue into her, making Quinn gasping as she pushed into it, Kitty reached up and started massaging Quinn's breasts before repeating the action and moving to massage her clit with her tongue.

Quinn knew it wasn't going to take much, she almost came when Kitty let go. Kitty slid her tongue back in Quinn.

"Shit!" Quinn moaned, trying to keep it down.

Quinn started grinding her hips to match Kitty's rhythm, Kitty moved her arms back around Quinn's thighs and flicked her tongue, hitting Quinn's soft spot, making Quinn hit climax.

"Kitty!" Quinn practically screamed, gripping the headboard tightly, making Kitty smile happily.

Kitty pushed Quinn down so she could sit up, she leaned back against the headboard, pulling Quinn to her. Quinn wrapping her arms around Kitty,, tangling her finger in her hair, Kitty wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist.

"I wasn't meant to be a fling..." Quinn whispered into Kitty's neck, "It still isn't..."

Kitty smiled, pulling a blanket over them and kissing Quinn's shoulder.


End file.
